L'Ivresse royale
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: De baiser entre frères à envie d'orgie familiale, Thor peut aller loin dans ses pensées lorsqu'il se retrouve en état d'ivresse, mais ça, sa famille le sait bien.


**Hello! Sur le 5ème thème de la Nuit du FOF, 'Ivresse', voici un OS humoristique se passant dans la jeunesse des princes! Avec un poil de Thor/Loki rien que pour vous! **

**Thor et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Bonne lecture (:**

* * *

La fête battait son plein en cette nuit de joie. La réception accueillait tous les Grands et les guerriers du royaume d'Asgard, sous l'unique regard du Père de Toute Chose. Le roi observait les invités, s'entretenait avec certains ambassadeurs venus pour lui, et de temps à autre, cherchait le regard bienveillant de sa reine. Tout en devant surveiller les deux princes en plus.

Frigga était aux côtés de Thor et Loki, par chance. Ou par peine, mais Odin ne put s'en demander davantage, car il se fit à nouveau abordé. Arraché à la contemplation des fines hanches de sa femme, et aussi aux idioties de ses fils, il n'eut d'autre choix que de détourner le regard en pestant contre l'importuneur ! Un petit homme voulait lui parler.

-Père est à nouveau occupé, je demande comment il fait pour tenir ! lança Thor après avoir cherché son père du regard.

Lui et son frère célébraient avec joie la fête sous le regard prudent et amusé de leur mère, qui devait les empêcher d'avaler des bouteilles d'alcool au passage. L'ivresse provoquait de mauvaises choses, surtout pour de jeunes adultes à peine majeurs, songea Frigga, jetant tout de même un regard à son cher époux.

-Dis, Lolo, tu crois que Père va devoir s'agenouiller devant lui pour lui parler ? C'est bien un nain, non ? demanda bêtement l'ainé.

-Père ne s'agenouille devant personne, d'abord ! protesta gentiment son cadet.

-Mais comment fait-il pour parler avec une aussi petite personne ?! chercha toujours Thor.

-Pourquoi ce ton si désobligeant, grand frère ? Il est peut-être petit de taille, mais je suis sûr qu'en esprit, ce cher ambassadeur nain a un cerveau égal à celui de Père ! défendit le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs.

Frigga acquiesça doucement, appréciant que Loki ne perde pas autant la tête que son frère lorsqu'il buvait. Thor pouvait avoir la douteuse manie d'offenser les autres lorsqu'il avait à faire à ces liqueurs. Heureusement que le cadet des princes tenait mieux que lui ! Et qu'Odin n'avait aucun écho des paroles entre les deux héritiers. Il se mettrait dans une colère folle, sans doute.

-T'as raison, petit frère. Moi je dis que sa taille corporelle est minuscule, mais qu'il a quelque chose de très grand dans son pantalon !

-THOR ! s'indignèrent sa mère et son frère, l'une rougissant et l'autre se moquant.

-Mais quoi ?! Pourquoi vous me grondez ?! Mère, ne soyez pas si gênée ! Lolo, arrête de te moquer ! protesta vivement le blond, croisant les bras sur son torse.

-Ce n'est pas un sujet de conversation, même lorsque tu n'as pas toute ta tête, indiqua la reine en faisant peu à peu cesser ses rougissements.

Et voilà qu'après avoir parlé d'amour courtois, des histoires de Fandral qui, littéralement, s'envoyait en l'air partout, sans oublier la partie narcissique de Thor, la souveraine devait faire face à une conversation encore plus dure à aborder ! Le sexe des nains ! Thor devait vraiment avoir un souci avec ça...

-Et toi, arrête de m'appeler Lolo ! Je me nomme Loki ! rappela ce dernier, boudant également.

-Mais Lolo, ça te va tout aussi bien ! contra Thor avec un énorme sourire, signe qu'il n'avait plus tous ses esprits.

-Très bien, alors je t'appellerais Toto !

-T'as pas intérêt ! Mère, faîtes quelque chose !

-Oui, faîtes quelque chose ! approuva le cadet, se tournant vers la pauvre reine.

Frigga en soupira intérieurement. Pourquoi avait-elle proposé de rester auprès de ses fils ? Pour les empêcher de trop boire ? C'était bien raté, car même après une seule bouteille, Thor était totalement ivre, et Loki s'en approchait doucement aussi ! Malgré qu'il n'ait que bu la moitié d'une bouteille...elle se trouva heureuse de ne pas avoir avalé quoi que ce soit de nocif à son pauvre cerveau.

-Si vous désirez mon avis, jeunes hommes, il sera simple. Au lit ! Je vous accompagne ! décréta leur mère, les faisant se lever, l'un avec peine, l'autre sans résistance, il l'aida même !

-Nous accompagner dans notre lit ?! espéra Thor.

Loki ouvrit les yeux en grand tandis que Frigga s'empêcha de rougir à nouveau. Si son fils ne faisait aucun sous-entendu vicieux, alors c'était elle qui perdait la tête, mais connaissant la tête blonde qu'était son ainé, c'était bien lui qui proposait quelque chose d'impensable.

-Cesse de dire des inepties, mon fils, et tâche de rester conscient le temps que je t'amène dans tes appartements. Plus jamais je ne te laisserais face à une bouteille d'alcool..., minauda-t-elle avec son élégance naturelle. Loki, viens donc m'aider je te prie !

-Avec joie ! Toto, veux-tu bien ne pas fermer les yeux, cher frère ?! se moqua gentiment le prince farceur, soutenant son frère à moitié inconscient.

-Une orgie, ça vous tente ? marmonna-t-il à ses deux gardiens.

-Dis, tu sais que tu parles à ton frère et à notre mère, n'est-ce pas ? osa demander Loki, peu rassuré.

-Oui, et ? acquiesça Thor, levant un sourcil tout en s'appuyant davantage contre ceux qui le soutenaient, essayant de toucher leur peau.

-C'est très malvenu de faire une orgie avec la famille, tu le sais bien, grand frère, lui chuchota son cadet, essayant de ne pas le brusquer.

-Mais...alors toi et moi ? Ou moi et mère ? Ou toi et mère ? Ou nous trois ? Ou...

-Veux-tu que mère ne devienne une tomate à force de rougir, ou que père entende ça ? faillit se scandaliser le pauvre magicien.

Thor ne dit plus rien, rêvant déjà à une grande orgie familiale. Il ne manquerait pas d'inviter le nain aussi, bien sûr ! Ni le Trio Palatin et la Dame Sif, fraichement arrivée d'une de ses missions d'examen. Et tandis qu'il rêvassait, Loki admirait les joues délicatement rosies de sa mère, appréciant de la voir aussi embarrassée. C'était si peu souvent qu'elle perdait la face ! Avec Odin, ça mettait aussi plus de temps...

-Loki, rassure-moi, tu n'as pas envie d'une orgie non plus ? demanda Frigga une fois qu'elle eut reprit contenance et que Thor se soit décidé à se coucher sur son lit lorsqu'ils furent arrivés dans sa grande chambre.

Le jeune homme prit un petit temps pour réfléchir. Bien sûr que non, qu'il n'en avait pas envie ! Thor puait trop pour qu'il ait envie de faire quoi que ce soit, et les robes de mère étaient longues à enlever...d'après ce qu'il en savait. Mais pour la taquiner, le prince farceur joua le jeu.

-Non, je ne veux pas d'orgie, voyons ! Juste vous et moi ? sourit-il, un sourire qui ne trompait pas.

Frigga le gronda d'une légère tape sur la tête, heureuse de constater que même quand la situation était embarrassante, Loki continuait d'être joueur et farceur. Rien ne pourrait lui enlever sa joie, songea-t-elle.

-Tu n'auras rien du tout, jeune homme ! Vas te reposer, mon fils. Et évite de narguer Thor, veux-tu ?

-J'essayerai de ne pas venir l'embêter cette nuit, mère. Mais je ne manquerais pas de lui rappeler les bêtises qu'il a dites ! sourit encore le magicien.

-Oh non, certainement pas ! Laisse-le oublier !

-Oublier quoi ? gémit un Thor à moitié endormi, tendant ses mains vers sa famille.

-Rendors toi, Toto ! soupira Loki, amusé...avant de perdre la face.

La main de son frère l'avait empoigné soudainement. Sans qu'il n'ait rien pu y faire, un baiser goulu lui fut volé par son frère alcoolisé. Il resta là, la bouche ouverte...

-T...T...tu baves ! se plaignit-il.

-Mère, un bisou aussi ? quémanda Thor, ne se rendant pas compte de l'effet qu'il faisait.

-Tu rêves, mon fils !

-Alors je peux toucher vos seins ? Père le fait souvent ! se défendit le premier héritier lorsqu'il vit l'air encore plus outré de sa mère.

-Il ne fait pas que toucher sa poitrine, mon frère...maintenant, peux-tu lâcher mes hanches et laisser mère aller se reposer, s'il te plaît ? s'enquit poliment Loki, gigotant pour se sortir des bras puissants de son frère.

Celui-ci le laissa partir, de la tristesse se lisant dans son visage. La tristesse disparut cependant très rapidement : il ferma les yeux dès que Loki fut hors de portée ! Le plus jeune des princes soupira, et s'essuya rapidement la bouche ! Quel goujat quand il le voulait, son frère ! Il se tourna ensuite vers Frigga, laquelle souriait avec sincérité, malgré les paroles qu'elle avait dû entendre. Sacrés enfants lorsqu'ils étaient en état d'ivresse !

-Dormez, maintenant. Loki, tu devrais plutôt aller dans tes appartements, murmura-t-elle à son fils cadet, prenant garde à ne pas réveiller Thor.

-J'y vais. Voulez-vous que je vous accompagne ?

-Non, je retourne auprès de votre père. Je ne lui dirais rien de ce qui s'est passé, je doute qu'il apprécie ! se moqua avec délicatesse la souveraine.

-Ahem...n'empêche, Thor embrasse très bien, même s'il bave...

-Bonne nuit, Loki ! s'empressa d'ajouter sa mère avant de fuir.

Parler de sexe de nains, d'orgie familiale, de sa poitrine, et de la manière de Thor à embrasser tout ce qui bougeait quand il était ivre, c'était trop en une soirée ! Elle préféra retourner au monde adulte, sachant que ses fils allaient dormir très rapidement. Mais tout de même, plus jamais ils ne boiraient autant ! Pas plus d'une moitié de liqueur, la prochaine fois.

* * *

**Qui veut se bourrer avec la famille royale? :p**


End file.
